bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Joe Time!
It's Joe Time! is a Blue's Clues VHS featuring two episodes from its 4th & 5th seasons. Episodes Featured * "Steve Goes to College" (Season 4, Episode 24) * "The Big Book About Us" (Season 5, Episode 4) Contents # Coming to Videocassette and DVD # Charlotte's Web 1 and 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer # Now Available on Videocassette and DVD # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer # Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon: Holiday VHS & DVD Trailer # SpongeBob SquarePants VHS and DVD Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning (90th Anniversary) (2002) # Paramount Home Video Logo (90th Anniversary) (2002) # Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Face Makes Bird Sounds (Short Version) # "Steve Goes to College" # Face Wears a Disguise (Short Version) # "The Big Book About Us" # Blue's Clues Credits ("Steve Goes to College" and "The Big Book About Us") # Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Nick Jr. Productions (1999) # Nick Jr. Monkeys Logo # Nickelodeon Haypile Logo # Paramount Home Video Logo (90th Anniversary) (2002) Face Promos # Face Makes Bird Sounds (Short Version) # Face Wears a Disguise (Short Version) Facts * This VHS was released on November 5, 2002 by Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures. * In this VHS it contains the same previews as Little Bill: "Merry Christmas Little Bill" and Dora the Explorer: Dora's Christmas! but this time after the Now Available On Videocassette & DVD bumper, it switched the previews into Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer before the Nick Jr. & Nickelodeon: Holiday VHS & DVD Trailer because this video was released on November 5, 2002 and it changes the slipcover for Charlotte's Web 2 Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD like another cover, but it hasn't been released on VHS and DVD yet. * In the previews of It's Joe Time, SpongeBob SquarePants VHS and DVD Trailer was added instead of Peanuts VHS Trailer because this VHS was released after Dora the Explorer Move to the Music. *The Face Makes Bird Sounds segment was previously shown before the second episode in Stop, Look and Listen!, however, Face introducing Blue's Clues was cut out. *The Face Wears a Disguise segment was previously seen on the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Magenta Comes Over" Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 4, the 2001 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Blue's Big News Volume 1: Read All About It!",and the 2002 VHS of Blue's Clues: Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 7 . *This is the last VHS to be released in 2002. *Just like the previous video, it has Steve & Joe episodes in it because this VHS was released in 2002 from the Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo. *Just like the previous video, the two Paramount bumpers in this VHS are again "Coming to Videocassette and DVD" and "Now Available on Videocassette and DVD". *This is the first VHS to have the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing bumpers with the Maurice Sendak's Little Bear scenes in Joe episodes *This is the last Blue's Clues Video released in Australia Number *45 Printdate *November 5, 2002 Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas